AG056: Going, Going, Yawn
Synopsis The episode begins with Ash saying, "That heat badge is gonna be all mine." Brock then asks ash if he has a strategy. May asks how Ash can be so confident. Max then says its because Ash knows all of Flannery's pokemon are -type. Ash decides to fight with Corpfish. The battle is about to begin. when Judge Moore says this battle is between Flannery the new gym leader, and Ash. Flannery complains saying, "Grandpa do you have to say im new?" Mr. Moore tells her that in the arena he wil be refered to as Judge. Judge Moore begins explaining the rules, and Flannery gets exasperated, when he says that only the trainer can switch pokemon in battle. Ash's friends begin to say that he is confident and that he has wanted this badge for a long time. Ash, thinking to himself, "I didn't know this was Flannery's first gym battle. should be easy." The battle then begins. Flannery sends out Magcargo and Ash sends out Corpfish. Team rocket is found spying on the gym battle and they decide to dig a hole to steal Pikachu and magcargo. Corpfish uses bubble beam and magcargo takes a direct hit mag uses flamethower and then corpfish uses harden. ash's friends tell him damage adds up. corpfish uses bubble beam and then mag uses double team. Flannery then says, "Getting frustrated ash? your only hitting the fakes." Ash then makes corpfish hit them all and it hits mag directly. Flannery gets extremely afraid and panicks. then she has a flashback and rememebrs her grandfather telling her to stay calm. She then gets calm and to Ash's suprise uses reflect just before corpfish hits mag with vicegrip. Max says that reflect cut vicegrips attack in half. mag uses sandstorm, blowing corpfish away who then uses bubble beam. Mag then uses sandstorm. Ash commands corpfish to use Crab Hammer, to clear out the sandstorm. Flannery tells mag to dodge the attack. but it is a direct hit and it makes Magcargo faint. It then cuts in on Team Rocket who making a couple puns say, "Im diggin this plan," "cant pick no holes in it." "lets barry the hatchet" they then strike a water pipe. and they get blown away like the normally do. Flannery then sends out Slugma. Ash Brings out Treecko. Slugma uses flamethrower and treecko dodges it, and then uses quickattack only to be blocked by relfect. Ash and Flannery get the same results. a dodge and a reflect in the face. Slugma then uses smog, then Treecko tries using bullet sead, and they all miss. slugma uses bodyslam crushing treecko but then treecko uses bullet seed. slugma then uses flamethrower and then Treecko gets burned. Ash then returns Treecko to his pokeball. Ash sends out Corpfish. slugma uses smog. corpfish uses crab hammer, and blows away the smog. slugma uses yawn putting Corpfish to sleep right before it tries to use Vice Grip. Slugma then uses flamethrower, and corpfish doesn't wake up. Ash then returns him. Pikachu then suggests he fight. and jumps into the battle. Slugma immediatly uses flamethrower, which Pikachu dodges and then proceeds to use quick attack only to get a Reflect in the face, but he breaks it. slugma then uses smog and then pikachu tries to sense where slugma is. he then uses iron tail. and then slugma dodges and uses flamethower on pikachu, hitting him directly. Ash then makes Pikachu use Thunder. and it hits the smog cloud and fries Slugma. slugma tries to use yawn but pikachu uses quick attack and then thunder to finish off slugma. Team rocket lands in a natural hot springs, and meowth suggests that they give the boss a hot spring. Flannery then sends out Torkoal and Ash makes Pikachu use Thunder. Torkaol uses iron defense and pikachu's move is deflected. Torkoal then follows up with flamethrower, which pikachu dodges and tries to use iron tail but Torkoal uses Iron Defense and iron tail is deflected. Torkoal comes out of its shell and uses Sludgebomb. and pikachu dodges two of the three bombs but gets hit in the face with the third one. Pikachu then uses thunder, torkoal uses iron defense, and follows up with Overheat directlly hitting pikachu and making him faint. Ash then sends out Treecko. Torkoal uses overheat making treecko faint. Going back to Team Rocket, they find out that there are ursaring, and they get sent off into space again. Ash then sends out his sleeping corpfish. Torkoal uses overheat, but it doesn't kill corpfish, or wake it up. Torkoal then uses flamethower, and Corpfish wakes up, and uses vice grip. Torkaol uses iron defense blocking vice grip, then it uses sludge bomb. Ash then uses Crab Hammer, but Torkoal uses iron defense. Corpfish uses crab hammer on the side of torkaol's shell. making a dizzy torkoal come out of its shell. Corpfish then uses Bubble Beam making torkoal faint. Ash then congragulates corpfish. Judge Moore, tells Flannery that she is doing good and that he is proud of her. Ash is then awarded his Heat Badge. Quotes *Mr. Moore: "This Gym Battle between Flannery, our first year Gym Leader and Ash from Pallet Town will now begin." Flannery: "Grandpa! Do you have to say that I'm new?" Mr. Moore: "No "Grandpa" stuff out here, Flannery. You'll address me as Judge." Flannery: "Yeah, alright." Mr. Moore: "Trainers can use up to three Pokémon, though only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions." Flannery: "Say what?!" Mr. Moore: "Do you not know the rules?" Flannery: "Yeah, of course I do (laughs). Well Ash, It's showtime" Ash: "Yup, Should be a great battle if you're as good as you say you are." Flannery: "Uhhhhhh, yeah." Category:Episodes with gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge